A New Shop Three Doors Down
by BombayCrossbow
Summary: Theres a new shop three doors down from the Weiss flower shop. OMG! All four boys in love! What the hell is going on!?


FYI, this story starts somewhere before DVD #3 in the Weiss Kruiz saga. Omi doesn't know he's a Takatori, Persia is still alive, you know. Kane. Reiko, Tora and Yoko are inserts of my best friends and me. (I'm Kane. kah-nay) Hey! If you want a character e-mail me and become my friend! Stop whining! Well, enjoy. ^_^;;  
*  
A New Shop Three Doors Down  
*  
"Yohji, where'd you put the hose?" asked the red head known as Aya. The four Wei? boys were rushing around their little flower shop. They opened in five minutes and there was already a crowd of girls in front of the shop. A crowd of girls that had no intention of buying anything, but only came to gawk at the hot florists.  
"It should be over where it usually is, under the baby's breath stand," said the tall blonde.  
"It's nine-o-clock. I'm opening the doors," said Omi, the youngest of the four.  
"Everyone brace yourselves," said Yohji. Omi opened the doors and a river of squealing girls came flowing in.  
"Oh, Omi! Can I help you with anything?  
"No! Go away! Omi's mine!"  
"Aya, do you dye your hair? It's so pretty!"  
"Yohji, are you seeing anyone?"  
"Ken, what's your favorite flower?" All the girls engulfed their favorite florist and the chaos began. Flirtatious remarks were made and the guys tried their best to ignore them and keep to their work. "If you're not buying anything, then get out!" said Aya. This saying was becoming as common as Persia's little speech ending. Of course, nobody listened. This was how every day was, and they were pretty sure it wouldn't change.  
*  
The hectic events of the day had finally ended. The last girl had left, the last bouquet had been sold, and the doors were locked and the "closed" sign hung vividly in the front window.  
"Why does it have to be like this every day? Why can't we have a calm day just once?" asked Ken as he started to sweep the fallen petals and leaves from the floor.  
"I can't help it if I'm so cute that all the chicks come running. You three will just have to deal," said Yohji proudly as he tossed his shoulder length hair.  
"Will you stop being so damn arrogant?" demanded Ken.  
"I think poor Omi has it the worst. He's the closest to those high school girls' age."  
"Can we change the subject?" Omi pleaded.  
"Hey, did you hear that the shop three stores down is going out of business? I think it was a health food store. Ever since the Freude incident their business has been awful. I wonder who's going to buy it," Ken thought aloud.  
"I hope it's some cute girls," Yohji grinned wolfishly.  
"Don't you think of anything else?" the young blue-eyed boy sighed.  
"Not really."  
"Hey, you guys. Let's turn in for the day. We might have something to do tonight," said Aya.  
"Let's hope not. I'm too tired to do anything tonight. I gotta get my beauty sleep or those beautiful girls buying that shop won't fall for me," Yohji remarked, stretching and rubbing his eyes.  
*  
One week later, it was the end of another day. The shop was closed and the Wei? boys were cleaning up.  
"Someone bought the shop today. I saw them taking the 'for sale' sign down; a big moving van pulled up too," commented Ken.  
"Are they still there?" Omi asked curiously.  
"I think so. They announced that they were opening day after tomorrow, so they'll probably be up all night tonight setting up."  
"Then I think we should greet our new neighbors properly. I think I'll bring them some flowers, for good luck with their new business," the boy smiled happily. He picked out a pot of freshly bloomed bluebells and headed for the shop three doors down.  
I wonder what kind of business it's going to be. Another food store, a bookstore, heh, another flower shop, maybe? That would be funny! Omi reached the front of the store. It was dark inside, from what he could tell. The front windows were all covered from the inside with brown paper and the door was cracked open. Omi set the flowerpot on the ground and went inside hesitantly.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called. He heard what sounded like some cardboard boxes fall in the back room and a few choice words uttered.  
"We're not open yet! Go away!" he heard a girl say.  
"Um, I'm not here to shop. I'm one of the owners of the flower shop three doors down and well.I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help," he offered. Something else fell, something heavier. Omi heard a yelp that sounded as if it came from and animal and out from the back of the shop a little brown puppy came bounding, yapping and jumping all over him. He picked it up and slowly made his way to the back of the shop. A girl came out to meet him. She had pretty light brown hair pulled back in a neat, shoulder length ponytail. She smiled at him and took the puppy from him.  
"Thank you. I think we will be needing a little help." Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the little bit of light the small lamp in the corner was giving off.  
"A pet of yours?" Omi questioned, scratching the puppy behind the ears and receiving a happy lick in return. (From the puppy, you sickos!)  
"No, we're starting a pet shop. It's always been a dream and well, now it's come true," the girl explained proudly. "I know it's not much, but it's a start." She looked around the empty, dank shop.  
"It's as good a start as any. You're not the only one running this pet shop are you?" Omi inquired.  
"Oh no, three of my best friends are helping me, too. Reiko's in the back, and Tora and Yoko are out picking up the new shipment of animals," she informed him.  
"What's your name?" Omi asked.  
"I'm Kane."  
"I'm Omi. Nice to meet you, Kane." Omi handed her the flowers. "Here, for good luck in your new business." He smiled one of his sweetest smiles.  
"Oh, yeah that's right. You work at the flower shop don't you? I've been wanting to come and see your shop for a while, but there are always so many girls crowded in there that I didn't want to add to it. You must have quite a fan club," Kane winked.  
He blushed. "Not really. I have three friends that work there with me and.well.I guess girls like guys that know their flowers. I never thought we were that much to look at." He gave a laugh, causing her to blush, but she didn't say anything.  
"Well, thank you so much for the flowers, Omi. I think we've got it covered for tonight, but if you could come over some time tomorrow that would be great." She flashed him another one of her brilliant smiles as they heard more boxes fall in the back.  
"Damn it, Kane! I need your help back here!" Reiko yelled.  
"I'm sorry, I'll be right there!" she yelled back. Kane turned to Omi one more time. "Bye, Omi. See you and your friends tomorrow." She put the pot of flowers on the shelf and went back to helping Reiko, glancing back at him briefly before hurrying off.  
Omi lingered for a little while, Kane's smile still in his mind; he shook his head and left the way he came in.  
Four girls and a pet shop? This was not what I expected at all. I wonder what it'll be like.Well, in any case I'm sure Yohji will be happy. Omi laughed to himself, amused with the mental picture.  
When he walked back in the door of the flower shop, it was empty. There was nobody left still cleaning, and the place was still a mess. That could only mean one thing-another mission. And right when they didn't need one, too. Oh well, that's what they got for being in the Wei?. Omi made his way to the basement where Persia assigned them their missions. Sure enough, there was everyone on the couches, watching images of who was to be their next target.  
"Oh Omi, you're late." Said Ken. "Did you deliver the flowers?"  
"Yeah." Said Omi. "What's this mission all about?"  
"You didn't miss much. Just you're basic find and kill routine." Said Yohji. "Woohoo, I can't wait." He said Sarcastically as he twirled his hair around his pointer finger.  
"Are you all in?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"Yes."  
"Me too."  
"Hmm."  
*  
"Hey Kane, who was that out there?" Asked Reiko when Kane returned to help her friend. There were fallen boxes everywhere and multiple types of animal feed all over the floor.  
"He works at the flower shop three stores down. He brought some flowers for good luck and asked if we needed any help setting up tomorrow."  
"You told him yes, right?"  
"Of course. He was pretty cute too. He said he has three other friends that work with him and they're coming tomorrow too."  
"Well, we might all get laid!"  
"Reiko! You're so perverted sometimes!"  
"You know it." Said Reiko with a devilish grin.  
"How did you manage to spill all the animal feed and save the boxes of squeaky toys? They would have been mush easier to clean up." Asked Kane as she scooped what dry food she could back into bags and then went for a broom.  
"May I remind you that I was back here working while you were flirting with flower shop boy. Why are you complaining?"  
"I'm not. I'll help you clean it up. I'm doing anything but complaining." Said Kane. She sighed. Omi sure was cute, and she hadn't even seen the others.  
"Are Yoko and Torah back yet?" Asked Kane  
"Does it look like it? They're due back any minute though."  
"What are you thinking about over there? You look a little sad." Said Kane. "I was just thinking about my family. I miss them so much, especially Hatori, but I'm glad I came here with you guys. It'll be fun." Said Reiko, perking up a little.  
Just then there was the sound a truck pulling up to the back entrance  
and many different animal noises too. Dogs barking, parrots squawking,  
cats meowing, rabbits - wait.  
"Hey we're back. Help us unload the animals." Said Yoko. Reiko and Kane shoved the rest of the boxes onto the shelf and ran to the truck.  
"What were you two up to while we were gone?" asked Torah  
"Kane got a boyfriend." Said Reiko.  
"Did not!"  
"Wait, did I miss something?" Said Yoko, now interested. Kane sighed and told the story once again.  
"Well, four guys coming over to help us tomorrow, huh? Sounds like fun, and I mean fun." Said Torah.  
"But you guys, what about the . . ." started Kane, but she was cut off by Yoko.  
"We're going to keep it a total secret. If they ask we'll just say we're just here to start a new life, nothing more. If they found out we'd be in BIG trouble. Just act like we're normal girls starting a pet shop, fulfilling our life's dream." She said.  
"Cause that's what we are." Said Reiko.  
"Good girl." Said Yoko as she petted Reiko on the head.  
"I hope nothing comes up for a while. If we're going to open the day after tomorrow then we need to be working the whole time." Said Torah as she pulled a kennel out of the bed of the trunk that was barking happily.  
"I don't think it will. This town seems pretty peaceful from the looks of it." Said Yoko  
"Let's hope not though. Where's the fun in that?" said Kane, and impish grin spreading across her face. The rest of the night was spent putting cages together in their proper places in the store and setting up glass walls for the observation kennels. They finally had everything where it would stay by four in the morning.  
"I'm going to get at least three hours of sleep tonight, I'm going to bed." Said Kane.  
"I think we will too." Said Yoko.  
"Night." Said Reiko. Reiko didn't sleep well at night, especially on full moons like tonight. While the others went to sleep Reiko went out on the sidewalk and gazed up at the luminous sphere that hung so gracefully in the sky. She felt like sinking a song, and would have too, but in a big city like this was different then when she lived with her family. Out in the country like that she could do whatever she wanted, but now she had chosen to be with her friends and do her job. Don't get me wrong, she loved her friends and she loved her job too, but there was a sense of freedom that came with living the rural life that she missed tonight as she looked at the moon. Reiko sighed. She started to sing a song softly to herself and began to walk down the street. "I was so happy when you smiled, your smile breaks through the clouds of gray, far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom anew again, knowing there's more beyond the pain of today." Reiko felt the night breeze in her silvery brown hair as she walked. The city had a charm of it's own at night. It was kind of peaceful to hear the distant sound of cars on freeways. Reiko turned a corner and headed for a small park she saw on the way up. She sat under a tree on the grass and continued humming her soft lullaby until . . . Just then there was a shout from further back in the woods. It sounded like a man. Reiko jumped to her feet and ran towards the sound, her dog- like hearing coming in handy once again. As she got closer she heard what sounded like pleas for mercy then another piercing scream, then, nothing. She continued running until she came to a clearing. She saw the body of a man lying in a pool of blood on the grass. She heard another sound to her right and looked just in time to see someone dashing into the night, bright red hair flowing in the wind as he ran.  
*  
The next morning Omi was the first one up. He hung the closed sign up in the front window; they wouldn't be open today, much to the dismay of the high school girls that usually spent their time loitering in their store. Omi was usually the first one up, but today he was especially anxious for his friends to awake. He collapsed in a chair by some violets and folded his arms. Last nights case went particularly fast. He didn't' have to do any research or anything, Aya just went in there with his sword and the job was done. Omi sighed, he was bored, and when he got bored he tended to think about his real family, the Takatoris. He didn't want to think about that.  
"I think I'll go for a quick jog. It's nice out this morning too. At least it'll pas the time while I wait for everyone to get up. The girls are probably still asleep too. I hate that I can't sleep late!" thought Omi. He pulled on his running shoes and set out as a quick pace down the sidewalk. He looked up at the sky as he ran. It was bright blue and wisps of clouds floated in and out of view.  
"What a beautiful day . . . woops!" Omi wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into something.  
"Oh, hey Omi!" said Kane.  
"Kane? What are you doing out here?" Omi asked, surprised.  
"You think you're the only early riser? I hate that about myself, no matter what time I go to bed I always wake up around seven. Oh well, this is when I usually go jogging." She said as she reached for her bottle of water.  
"Yeah, I'm like that too. When I'm up, I'm up!' said Omi with a sweet smile and a laugh. Kane laughed with him. Omi felt happier when he heard Kane's laugh. It was so free and joyful. Omi scratched the back of his head and there was an awkward silence.  
"Hey Omi, want to jog with me? It's my first time jogging here and I don't want to get lost of anything." Kane said. "I hope that didn't sound to conspicuous. Of course I'm not going to get lost, but I really want to go jogging with Omi. He's the sweetest t guy I've ever met!" She thought.  
"Sure! I'd love to show you around. It's really not that hard to find your way around here after a while. Come on." He said, and he headed down the sidewalk, Kane close behind him.  
"Hey Omi! I'll race ya!" Kane yelled as she sped ahead. Omi grinned and caught up with her. Kane was surprised at Omi's speed. He ran like a worrier, he ran like he had never fled from a battle in his life, and you wouldn't guess that by just looking at him.  
"Is that the best you can do?" Omi said tauntingly as they ran on. When Kane heard this she thrust all her energy into her legs and doubled her speed, Omi behind her this time.  
"Now who's in second!" she said back to Omi as she ran further, but as she looked back she could see Omi's eyes get big with surprise and fear. She jerked her head back to the front and saw a car speeding towards her. Omi threw his body foreword to stop her, but missed her by and inch and landed on the cement, his breath knocked out of him. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The car was heading straight for Kane without slowing, as if it had the intention of trying to run her over. Omi reached his hand out and cried out to her! A devilish smirk spread across Kane's face as she watched the car speed towards her and just kept running towards it. Omi watched in horror from his prostrate position on the sidewalk. The car came straight on, Kane came straight on, and then Kane leaped into the air as gracefully as a bird taking flight. She cleared the car with room to spare and landed on her feet in the middle of the street behind the speeding car, holding her middle finger up angrily. Omi coughed and tried to regain his breath. He wasn't sure if he couldn't breathe because of the fall or because of what just happened. Kane was no normal pet shop girl. Kane lowered her hand and her expression softened as she ran from the street over to Omi.  
"Are you all right, that was a nasty fall?" She said as she helped Omi to his feet.  
"Y-yeah. What the hell was that!?" Omi asked. He was becoming more surprised every time he saw Kane.  
"Oh, you mean the thing with the car? Just an old hobby. I used to be a gymnast and well, old habits die hard I guess." She said with a rather guilty grin. Omi nodded, still trying to regain his breath. Of course he didn't believe her, I mean, not even the most extraordinary gymnast could clear a whole car and think nothing of it! "Here, lets sit down for a minute and let you catch your breath." Said Kane. She pulled Omi's arm round her neck and helped him over to a bench on the side of the road. Kane waited for Omi to stop panting until she asked him any questions, but Omi beat her to it.  
"Where did that come from? Why was the car just heading right for you? Are you in some kind of trouble? Omi asked. He knew better than anyone how it felt to have someone after you and he didn't like the fact that Kane might be in that kid of situation. He just hoped she would tell the truth this time so he could help her though it.  
"Not really. Nothing you should worry about. The only thing I need your help with right now is with that pet shop." Said Kane reassuringly. She stood up and stretched her arms up to the sky then pulled Omi up too. "Come on! Let's finish that jog!"  
*  
"Hey! Are you guys up yet?" Yelled Omi when he returned from his jog. All three of the Weiss gang was up and wondering why there was a closed sign up in the window.  
"Omi, what the hell is going on!? We're supposed to be opening right now." Said Yohji angrily.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? I guess not." Said Omi. Three pairs of eyes rested on Omi as he told his friends what had happened last night and how e had promised that they would go and help the girls set up their shop.  
"Wow, I was right. Cute girls did buy that store. I'm fine with that, perfectly fine. Helping girls sure as hell beats working here all day. Let's go!"  
"Aya, Ken? Are you coming?" Omi asked.  
"Of course I'm coming!" said Ken. Aya didn't say anything but nodded.  
"Great."  
  
* The four of them walked down the sidewalk towards the girls' shop. When they got there the door was wide open, various animals were making their presence known, and the girls had the radio playing Drops of Jupiter. "Hey, hello? Were here." Said Omi as he walked in. all four girls were there working on putting the last of the shelves up and tightening a few missed screws. "Hi Omi . . ." said Kane, then she trailed off when she saw Ken, Aya and Yohji. No wonder all the girls hung out around their flower shop, they were gorgeous! Yoko and Torah walked up behind Kane. "Hey, I'm Yoko. This is Torah, and this here," said Yoko as she elbowed Kane in the arm, signaling to her that she was staring with her mouth open, "is Kane." A giant grin spread across Yohji's face and he hopped right in next to Yoko and Torah and put his arms around them, which was kind if funny because Torah was the shortest of all four of them, but she was also the oldest. She almost came up to the bottom of Yohji's shoulders. "Is there anything in particular I can help you with?" He asked in his most charming voice. Yoko and Torah at once began to blush. Reiko came over to them hesitantly. She kept her eye on Omi, wondering if he suspected anything, then she saw Aya. Her heart skipped all the way Mexico and back. His beautiful purple-blue eyes, his perfect, masculine figure in that tight purple shirt, and his beautiful bright red hair, red hair, RED HAIR! "Could he be the one that I saw last night? I've never seen a guy with hair as beautiful as that, and if I have I would remember it! It must have been him, but why?" Reiko's thoughts rushed through her mind so she didn't hear when Omi started introducing everyone. "Hey Reiko? Are you all right? You look like you just saw as ghost." Said Torah as she shook Reiko's shoulders. "Oh, no. I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't catch your names." She said apologetically as she turned back to the hot bishionen standing before them. "I'm Omi." Said Omi as she began to help Kane with a heavy box of dog food that she was trying to lift. "Yohji, nice to meetcha!" "Ken." Said Ken as he started to blush when he noticed how Torah was looking at him. Reiko turned to Aya who was standing in the corner petting a black bunny that was cupped in his hands. "I'm Aya." He said, and then he smiled slightly. One of his rare, drop -dead- gorgeous, half grins that made Reiko go weak at the knees. "Reiko, ni-nice to meet you." Reiko squeaked and corrected her self. This guy was too hot to be real! "Aya, could you make sure the cages are sturdy while I go get the rabbits?" said Reiko. "Of course." Said Aya. He set the little bunny back in the hay in its cage and started checking screws and shaking the cage walls gently. Reiko almost couldn't tear her eyes away from him to go get the animals. On her way back she bumped into Kane. "Thank you! Thank you so much for inviting them to come and help us! I love you forever for this!" she squealed as she hugged her friend." "I know! They're so hot! We really lucked out didn't we?" Kane squealed back. "So, you play any sports?" Yoko asked Ken as she eyed his hairless and muscular legs. "I used to play on a J-league soccer team a few years ago." Said Ken, trying to sound as un-braggish as possible. Yoko's eyes began to sparkle as a dream-like smile spread across her face. Over by the kittens Yohji was flirting, er, helping Torah put them into their new kennels. "You sure are good with animals." She complimented him. Yohji blushed. "That's not all I'm good with cutie." "Oooh, I like you!" squealed Torah. Her cheeks turned bright red and held a little kitten in front of her face to hide it, but Yohji took the kitten away and put it in the cage. "You shouldn't hide such a pretty face. Let it show." He said as he leaned in for a little kiss. Torah was blushing her head off but she gave in to the gesture. Yohji was a great kisser, she found out. It wasn't her first kiss but it was magical nonetheless. At first he didn't force himself on her at all but let her decide the pace, then Torah couldn't stand it any longer. She wrapped her arms around Yohji tightly tussled his hair as the kiss grew more violent. At this point Yohji had taken over and was doing the same. Torah started to get carried away and tried to take off her shirt, but Yohji stopped her. "Sorry but, this isn't the right place for that." Torah looked into his eyes, confused. Then she nodded. "I see." She half whispered. Yohji scratched the back of his head and thought of what to say. It wasn't like he didn't want her, he thought she was beautiful, but what could he say, a pet shop wasn't the most romantic spot in the world. "Let's try this again later." He said with a sweet smile. He put his hand tenderly on Torah's cheek and lifted her lips to his once more and kissed her again. Torah melted at his touch. She could wait. She would wait a thousand years for Yohji, if that was what he wanted. Yohji released her lips and looked deeply into her eyes, and then he stood up and offered his hand to help Torah off the floor. Torah felt funny standing next to him, she barely came up to his armpits and it was awkward looking someone square in the chest instead of the eyes, but Yohji didn't seem to care. He hugged her to him and chuckled to himself. "It makes her easier to hug." "Yohji, why are you laughing?" Torah asked, her speech muffled by Yohji's shirt that she had her face pressed to. "Oh, nothing. We'd better get back to work before someone comes in here and asks what we're up to." He said wit ha grin. He really liked this one a lot.  
*  
Reiko stood in back of the little shop thinking. What if Aya was the one who killed that man last night? What did that mean? She really didn't have a problem with the fact that Aya had killed someone, I mean, if Aya did it he probably had it coming, but still, she wanted to know. She took the handle of a kitty cage in each of her hands and headed back to the front. Aya was still looking at the corners of each cage, making sure they were secure. When she came in he looked up at her and smiled. Reiko smiled back and totally lost her train of thought, that smile just blew her away!  
"You did a good job, this is a very sturdy cage." Said Aya. Reiko blinked and tried frantically to find her tongue.  
"Thanks." was all she could think to say. She kicked herself over and over in her mind as she put this kennels down and took two little kittens out. Aya bent down on his knees and unlocked the other cage and took the other two out and put them into the cage he had just safe-checked. Reiko watched him pet the kitten, how gracefully his hands moved along its fur. Then it came to her. If he was the swordsman he would have calluses on his hands from holding the sword. There was only one thing to do. Reiko searched her devious brain for a good excuse to hold Aya's hands.  
"Um, Aya?" she started.  
"Hmm?" said the handsome red head without looking up from the animals that were huddling up to each other in a corner of the cage for warmth.  
"Do you, by any chance, have a quarter?" Reiko asked. "Oh god this is dumb. I hope he doesn't think a dork for the rest of my life for this." Aya gave her a confused look.  
"What do you need a quarter for?" he said as he searched his pockets.  
"Oh, I just wanted to show you a neat trick I learned. I've been dying to show it to someone." Said Reiko innocently. Aya pulled a quarter out of his pocket, a look of success to his face. He held out the quarter in his hand to Reiko. She took a good look at his palm as inconspicuously as she could and touched his hand as much as she could when she took the quarter. She felt it. He did have the tough hands of a swordsman. Reiko's heart skipped a beat and she totally forgot what trick she was going to perform with the quarter.  
"What did you want to show me now?" Aya asked. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Reiko to perform her magic.  
"Uh, oh yeah. I bet I can make this quarter disappear before our very eyes." She said, knowing full well that she couldn't. Aya just stood there, an "I'm waiting" look on his face. Reiko fumbled the coin in her hands for a second as she thought, hen she dropped it on the floor on accident. When she, blushing, bent down to pick it up she slipped and fell. Aya let out an easy laugh and helped her up off the floor. "Stupid! Why didn't you just fall down in the first place? Ten you wouldn't have made such a big fool out of yourself!" Reiko thought to herself as she felt the calluses on Aya's hands once again, but when she was on her feet once again Aya didn't let go of her hands, He was rubbing his fingers against her palms.  
"What's this? Where did you get these calluses?" Asked Aya. He turned her hand upward and looked a tin the light.  
"Oh shit! He's going to find out! A swordsman is smart enough to at least know his weapons and what kind of calluses they leave! I'm busted!" Reiko thought as Aya ran his fingers along her tough palms. "I uh, I've just been working too hard. All that lifting boxes and building things last night." Reiko lied. She knew Aya didn't believe it, but nonetheless, he released her hand and nodded, but he still kept his eyes fixed on her, as if he was trying to read her mind.  
"Maybe." was all he said. Reiko took a nervous breath and went back to the back of the shop for another load of kittens. If Aya was smart enough to figure out what was up then she wasn't looking foreword to what might have to be done. She really liked him though. He was handsome, intelligent, and she could tell that underneath that cold exterior he had a loving heart. But there was an air of sadness about him too that she couldn't figure out. To her Aya was just one big mystery, but he was a mystery that she desperately wanted to solve and open up.  
*  
"Yoko! Don't try and carry that all by yourself!" said Ken as Yoko picked up a box full of fish bowls.  
"You think I'm not strong enough to handle it myself?" said Yoko as she fumbled the box and almost dropped it, but Ken caught the other end just in time.  
"Not at all. You strong enough, but strength alone isn't enough. Even the strong need a hand here and there." He said as he peeked over the top of the box at Yoko and smiled sweetly. Yoko almost dropped the box again. Could this guy get any hotter?  
"Yeah, I guess so. Help me take this to the shelf over there." She said.  
"Sure" the two of them maneuvered through the many boxes still on the floor over to the corner shelf and set the box down. Yoko started putting the bowls up on the shelf right away, but Ken just sat there watching her work.  
"Are you going to help me or what?" Yoko asked a little impatiently when she felt Ken's eyes on her.  
"Yeah, what do you need me to do?" Ken asked. Yoko's mind rushed. A million things ran through her mind that she wanted ken to do with her, none of which she said.  
"Uh, um, just help me stock the shelves." She said.  
"Fine with me." Said Ken. They just put things up on the shelf in silence for a while, and then Ken broke the silence. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" he asked.  
"Yes, but that was when I was really little. Why?" she asked.  
"I have one that I like to ride around on sometimes. If you want to go for a ride some time, you know, maybe to a movie or out to eat." He said, a light shade of red claiming his cheeks and ears.  
"Are you asking me out?" Yoko asked, surprised and happy beyond belief.  
"In a not so subtle way, yeah. I'll understand if you don't want to, but . . ." ken started but he was cut off by an overjoyed Yoko glomping onto him.  
"Of course I want to!" She said. "Come on! Help me finish stocking up these shelves."  
*  
The day went by faster then any of them thought it would and before any of them knew it the sun was setting and the day was about over. They would have done something that night, like gone out to dinner or something, but they were all to tired from working all day.  
"Thanks for coming over to help today you guys!" said Kane and she gave Omi a bug hug.  
"Hey! Just call if you ever need anything, we're three doors down." Said Omi as she returned the hug and held her closely to him. The incident wit the car still weighed heavily in his mind. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to any of these girls.  
"Bye! I'll call you!" said Yohji as he hugged Tora tightly again. All four of the girls went back into the shop, now clean and ready to open the next day. Kane, all at once started laughing out of nowhere.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yoko asked.  
"DID YOU SEE REIKO WITH AYA? Sometimes you can be so gimpy!" Kane laughed. Reiko pounced on Kane and they both fell to the floor laughing. What a day, all of them had claimed a hot new bishi, love as in the air, the pet shop was up and ready to go in the morning. How could anything ruin this wonderful night?  
*  
The pet shop opened right on schedule the next morning. Children with their parents came in to admire the animals all day and the girls got many compliments on how wonderful the shop looked for just two days of preparation, but it all seemed empty without Aya, Omi, Ken and Yohji. The day calmed down around lunchtime and there was finally time to rest. Reiko flopped down on the floor and played with a puppy while Yoko and Tora went out to the local sushi bar to get their lunch.  
"Well, coming here turned out to be a good idea after all, didn't it?" Said Kane positively while Reiko's expression remained blank while she was deep in thought. "Reiko, are you all right. Your not angry about something are you?"  
"No. I just feel kind of funny. I feel like there's something we should know that we don't. Something important." Reiko said. She threw a toy absentmindedly across the floor sending the little puppy scampering after it.  
"Like what? You mean about Omi, Yohji and everyone?" Kane asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, bit I think it would be best to be careful around them until we can find out more."  
"Can I help? What do you know already?"  
"When I was out the first night we were here I saw a man get killed by a swordsman with brilliant, red hair. I felt the calluses on Aya's hand today and he is definitely a swordsman. I think there's something more to them, I mean, people don't just go out and kill other people for no reason."  
"Wow! Do you think its just Aya or do you think everyone else is in on this murder thing too?" Kane asked  
"I really can't tell right now but what if they're like us What if they're secret assassins by night, florists by day? How cool would that be if we went on a mission together?" Reiko fantasized. 


End file.
